


Truth in the moment

by NidelSnape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Pining, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidelSnape/pseuds/NidelSnape
Summary: Un incantesimo va male e Peter finisce ad esser legato a Chris. L'incantesimo gli provoca dolore ogni volta che fa qualcosa che rende Chris infelice. (Anche il flirtare con altre persone rende Chris infelice....)
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Truth in the moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284928) by [rufferto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto). 



  
_Desperado, oh, you ain't gettin' no younger  
Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin' you home  
And freedom, oh freedom well, that's just some people talkin'  
Your prison is walking through this world all alone  
-Desperado (Eagles)_

_Disperato, oh non stai diventando più giovane  
Il tuo dolore e la tua fame ti stanno portando a casa   
E la libertà, la libertà bhe, è soltanto qualcosa di cui la gente parla  
La tua prigione è camminare attraverso questo mondo da solo._

  
  
Peter fece una smorfia per il gusto in bocca. Si svegliò disorientato, troppi nuovi odori che aleggiavano intorno a lui. Non sapeva questo posto. Era comunque confortevole e super-caldo all'interno del grande letto. Seppellì il suo volto delle lenzuola e non voleva alzarsi. L'odore era delizioso e tutt'intorno a lui. Erano calde, morbide e lo facevano sentire al sicuro. Non era un sentimento che provava spesso. In realtà, non riusciva a ricordare un momento in cui si fosse sentito così se non da prima dell'incendio. Pensava che se si fosse svegliato avrebbe distrutto l'illusione. L'allettante odore di olio per armi e il profumo speziato di dopobarba scadente sarebbero scomparsi. Si sarebbe ritrovato solo di nuovo nella sua stanza d'albergo in San Francisco, lontano dal caos di Beacon Hills.  
  
"Qualcuno doveva." Una voce concisa, familiare si poté sentire provenire dal corridoio. La voce di Christopher Argent. "Io non potevo lasciarlo morire, Derek..." Ci fu una pausa, "certo che no! Sono perfettamente al sicuro. Peter è molte cose, ma se avesse voluto uccidermi avrebbe avuto molte possibilità di... No non devi venire e glielo chiederò. Io... ne dubito seriamente."  
Non volle sentire l'altro lato della conversazione, così non ascoltò più. Ora sapeva dov'era. L'appartamento di Christopher Argent. Si scervellò per dare un senso alla situazione.  
  
Sentì un suono frustrato provenire dal corridoio. "Senti, non sono dell'umore giusto per questa conversazione." Chris sembrava stanco e molto contrariato. Almeno era con suo nipote e non con lui. Ed era già qualcosa. "Taglia con il dramma, sono troppo vecchio per queste cose. Tuo zio è tornato, cerca di capirlo. Addio Derek."  
  
Peter sbirciò fuori dalle coperte della virile stanza che era la camera da letto principale di Chris Argent. Anche le riviste di armi impilate sul letto. Una miscela di colori scuri e delicati con più gusto di quanto avesse immaginato che Chris avesse. Alcune opere d'arte, probabilmente presi dalla casa degli Argent. Mobili di mogano e acero. Ogni singolo pezzo era solo per uso pratico. Il letto era un letto a slitta robusto vicino ad una grande finestra, e lasciava dello spazio dal muro nel caso in cui fosse necessario. La camera in sé aveva due uscite, non una.  
  
Combatté per ricordare i dettagli. L'ultima cosa che ricordava era che si trovasse nel suo bar preferito a San Francisco e stava flirtando con una bella rossa dai focosi occhi verdi.  
 _Chi conosceva il suo nome, oh cazzo!_  
  
Peter scattò nel letto e si guardò intorno selvaggiamente. Indossava i pantaloni, e gli stivali erano sul pavimento. Portafoglio e gli effetti personali ben situati nelle vicinanze. La camicia? Andata e da nessuna parte per essere immediatamente trovata. Accidenti, era firmata ed era una delle sue preferite.  
  
"Sei sveglio?" Chiese Chris appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta della sua stessa camera. Si era fatto la doccia e si era vestito quindi era impossibile dire se fosse accaduto qualcosa.  
  
Streghe. Delle streghe lo avevano trovato a San Francisco, catturato e lo avevano trascinato a Beacon Hills.  
Ora ricordò. Ricordò anche di essere sorpreso che il branco avesse preso la briga di venire ad aiutarlo. Ci fu una lotta. Tutti ne avevano preso parte. La strega aveva cercato di catturare Scott McCall per sua figlia e aveva un incantesimo preparato per lui. Peter aveva visto che Chris era nel mirino e si era messo in mezzo.  
  
L'incantesimo lo aveva preso in pieno e di conseguenza cadde al suolo.   
  
Una parte era sicuramente morte magica e una parte e qualcosa che non conosceva. Lo aveva avvolto e gli si stringeva attorno. Aveva visto le stelle, si sentiva soffocare e aveva lottato, ma non riuscendo ad uscire, fino a quando si ritrovò in ginocchio e con il sangue che drenava fuori dal suo corpo. Ci fu confusione perché tutti avevano pensato che avesse preso il colpo per proteggere l'alfa, ma lo aveva davvero fatto per Chris. Ricordò che guardando il cacciatore aveva iniziato a perdere coscienza. Si ricordò di Chris che gli diceva di rimanere dannatamente sveglio.  
  
Ricordava di aver sorriso e di aver fissato i suoi occhi come se fosse un dannato angelo. Aveva del sangue in bocca. Ricordava di avergli toccato il volto. Le sue dita accarezzare la guancia di Chris con l'intero branco a guardare. "Non piangere per me, Christopher". Gli aveva detto, poi tutto divenne nero.  
  
Peter si coprì con le coperte fin sopra la sua testa. "Con quale incantesimo mi hanno colpito?"  
"Noi ancora non abbiamo tutti i dettagli." Chris sembrò stanco. "Hai dormito molto. Quasi trentasei ore effettivamente. Ho pensato che forse..." La sua voce si affievolì e sembrò tesa. "Ma Melissa ha detto che stavi solo dormendo. Comunque, sei affamato?"  
"Come fa Scott ad attirare così tante persone che vogliono ucciderlo?" Peter mormorò mentre si sedeva. "Sono molto affamato." Annuì con il capo.  
"Lui è l'apha di Beacon Hills." Disse Chris scrollando le spalle.  
"Quindi mi hai portato a dormire qui? Dove è la mia camicia?" Peter si alzò e si stiracchiò languidamente. Poteva sentire gli occhi di Chris su di lui.  
"La tua camicia si era abbrustolita, mi dispiace." Chris strinse le spalle mentre guardava in giro. "Derek te ne ha portata una dal loft".  
"Dannazione, mi piaceva quella camicia." Peter sospirò. "Posso usare il tuo bagno?"  
"Accomodati. Io preparerò il caffé e da mangiare." Chris si girò e si avviò verso la cucina.  
  
Peter si diresse in bagno, confuso e sospettoso riguardo a quanto il cacciatore fosse stato gentile. Provò e riprovò ma non riuscì a ricordare nient'altro. Si lavò il viso e lisciò i capelli indietro. Pensò di farsi una doccia ma gli piaceva essere avvolto dall'odore di Chris. Aveva un buon profumo. Indossò la camicia che Derek gli aveva portato. Forse avrebbe fatto una doccia più tardi, decise entrando in cucina.  
  
Chris stava preparando un semplice pasto: uova e pancetta. Peter ridacchiò sotto i baffi. "Ricordami che un giorno di insegnarti a cucinare, Christopher".  
"Mangerai e ti piacerà." Chris sorrise e fece scivolare la frittata nel suo piatto.  
Il caffè era già in una tazza sul tavolo.  
Si sedette e fissò dubbioso Chris. "Va bene, allora cosa è successo?" Domandò Peter.  
"Sei stato investito da..."  
Peter alzò una mano. "Non sto parlando dell'incantesimo".  
"Cosa?" Chris gli diede un'occhiata scontenta. "Nulla che valga la pena di ripetere".  
"È successo qualcosa tra di noi? Ho fatto qualcosa?" Peter raggiunse il braccio di Chris ma l'uomo si allontanò immediatamente.  
Chris lo fissò con aria di sfida "No."  
"Bene." Disse Peter sfrontamente e tirò un sospiro di sollievo.  
Le labbra di Chris si piegarono in una linea di estremo fastidio che sembrò venire dal nulla. Afferrò la pentola dal fuoco e praticamente la gettò nel lavandino.  
Doveva essere stato il suono prodotto della padella a contatto con l'acciaio inossidabile.   
Peter si rannicchiò per il dolore che improvvisamente attraversò il suo cervello. Lasciò cadere la testa tra le mani e mugugnò. Provò talmente tanto dolore che si sentì temporaneamente accecato.  
"Merda, Peter, stai bene?" Chris si voltò immediatamente e mise una mano sulla spalla di Peter e poi sulla testa.  
Le dita di Chris tra i suoi capelli non dovrebbero assolutamente farlo sentire così bene. Peter afferrò il bordo del bancone sbattendo le palpebre velocemente. La camera tornò lentamente a rimaterializzarsi quando si concentrò sulla voce di Chris.  
  
 _Cosa diavolo....?_  
  
"Va bene, sto bene." Peter allontanò la testa da Chris. Afferrò il pasto e ignorò il cacciatore. Era l'unico modo che aveva per sopravvivere un altro minuto in quell'appartamento. "Probabilmente è solo fame. Chi sta cercando con quale incantesimo sono stato colpito?"  
"Deaton e Stiles stanno cercando." Chris rispose seccamente.  
"Mi sento molto meglio ora." Peter alzò gli occhi al cielo e fissò Chris mentre borbottava preoccupato e riempiendo il suo caffè.  
  
Non poteva uscire da lì abbastanza velocemente. Una volta finita la colazione, chiuse la porta e fuggì. Questa era stata la mattina più imbarazzante della sua vita. Se ne andò con l'intenzione di arrivare il più lontano possibile da Chris Argent. Lui era un gran bugiardo, perché era successo qualcosa. Peter poteva sentirlo. Forse Chris stava tentando di risparmiarlo, ma non gli piaceva essere ingannato. Aveva fatto qualcosa. Lo sapeva.  
  
Che cosa aveva fatto?  
  
Un po' più tardi si trovò alla fermata degli autobus per tornare a san Francisco. Con la coda dell'occhio individuò una nuova libreria e si incuriosì. Poche ore più tardi aveva perso l'ultimo autobus. Contemplò di rubare una macchina a quel punto e si ritrovò a chiamare il sovrintendente del suo condominio per dirgli che sarebbe tornato. Il suo appartamento non aveva attualmente nessun mobile poiché aveva spedito tutto a San Francisco poi lo aveva venduto al fine di coprire le sue tracce. Egli aveva pianificato di vendere anche questo posto ma nessuno aveva chiesto di comprarlo.  
  
Non aveva intenzione di tornare a Beacon Hills. Non c'era niente e nessuno che lo volesse qui.  
Scott gli aveva detto a malincuore che faceva parte del branco anche lui, così tecnicamente non sarebbe più stato un Omega ma ancora lui... non voleva stare qui.  
Perché dovrebbe restare?  
  
La sua pelle prudette di nuovo. Si incamminò e tirò fuori il cellulare. Quasi chiamò Derek e invece gettò il telefono sul balcone. Aveva comprato un paio di cose per passare la notte da lui. Raccolse il telefono e fece scorrere la rubrica fino al numero di Chris. Non lo compose.  
  
Un materasso ad aria era molto lontano dal confortevole letto a slitta avvolto dal delizioso profumo di un uomo che non avrebbe mai potuto avere, ma che desiderava. Finalmente fece una doccia e pianse la perdita del profumo di Chris con una bottiglia di Jack e un po' di strozzalupo.  
  
Non c'era motivo per su cose come quella e Peter era il tipo pragmatico. Non si tormentò. Rimise i pezzi insieme a tempo di record. Shopping e decorare? Era bravo in questo tipo di cose. Così i giorni passarono e la sua pelle continuava a prudere. Non contattò nessuno. Perché preoccuparsi? Se avessero voluto trovarlo sapevano dove guardare. Avevano il suo telefono. Non erano passati che quattro giorni quando si è dovuto fermare in un negozio di alimentari e smettere di iperventilare, e seppe che c'era qualcosa di veramente sbagliato con lui.  
  
Eppure, si sarebbe scorticato la faccia piuttosto di ad una riunione del branco ma c'era. Un messaggio conciso di Derek.  
 _"Sappiamo che sei ancora in città. Porta il tuo culo qui."_  
  
Peter sospirò e prese il suo tempo. Aveva pianificato di uscire quella notte, trovare una bella ragazza e scopare. Era questo di cui aveva bisogno per ritrovare se stesso. Una buona ed onesta scopata. Così avrebbe potuto sbrogliare i pensieri in testa e sistemare le cose in modo da riuscire a pensare di nuovo. Si presentò sotto il loft e guardò in alto. Sapeva che erano tutti lì. Sapeva che lo stavano aspettando e trascinò i sui piedi per salire. Controllò il suo orologio. Se avrebbe corso, avrebbe potuto prendere l'ultimo autobus. Aveva un biglietto aperto.  
  
Non stasera, non aveva una scusa da usare. A loro non importava se lui fosse sul bordo del baratro. Nessuno gli aveva fatto visita a San Francisco. Beh, Stiles una volta, ma solo per assicurarsi che fosse ancora vivo.  
Chris Argent era là.  
Peter vide il suo camioncino parcheggiato fuori. Con un lungo sospiro sofferente si preparò a trattare con i bambini e cominciò a muoversi verso la scala.  
  
"Devi dire qualcosa!" Derek stava quasi urlando a qualcuno.  
"No, non deve. Siediti, Derek." La voce arrabbiata di Scott non era difficile da sentire. "Inoltre, Peter di qui."  
  
Tutti gli occhi erano su di lui quando fece scivolare la porta aperta del loft.  
"Sì, sono ancora in città." Peter fece roteare gli occhi. "Nessuno mi ha dato il benvenuto a casa una sola volta."  
Chris gli diede uno sguardo deluso e la sua pelle pizzicò.  
  
"Avete giù ucciso la strega o è per questo che mi avete chiese gentilmente di essere qui? Per fortuna Zio Peter è tornato, vediamo se ucciderà qualcuno per noi." Peter era pronto per la bara, sperava che Derek ne fosse ancora ben fornito. "Continuate." Disse salutando il gruppo. "Ditemi qualsiasi cosa volete da me e io me ne andrò."  
Avrebbe voluto ridere alle loro facce ma lui non aveva voglia di preoccuparsi. Peter sapeva che Chris era nella stanza, ma il lupo rifiutò di guardarlo. La sua pelle stava prudendo dolorosamente adesso e stava facendo fatica a concentrarsi quindi sperava che avrebbero fatto in fretta. Aveva bisogno di uscire da lì. "Ho un appuntamento, quindi sarei grato se faceste veloce...".  
  
Un'ondata di dolore gli attraversò gli occhi. Si aggrappò al bordo del tavolo per tenersi in equilibrio e concentrarsi. Non avrebbe mostrato debolezza a questo gruppo di scarti soprannaturali rognosi e di pochi esseri umani. Si forzò di rimanere in piedi solo per guardare direttamente negli occhi di un furioso Chris Argent.  
"Non sei nelle condizioni per incontrare un'innocente." Gli disse bruscamente.  
"Sto perfettamente bene, Argent." Gli ringhiò Peter.  
"Tu non sei qui perché vogliamo che tu faccia qualcosa, Peter." Iniziò Scott. "In realtà... Um."  
Lydia tra tutte le persone, fu quella che sputò il rospo. "Oh per l'amor, Scott. Peter la buona notizia e che sappiamo qual é l'incantesimo che ti ha colpito. La cattiva é che è irreversibile e che era stato destinato per Scott affinché la strega potesse toglierlo solo a lui."  
"Sputate il rospo." Peter stava per svenire dal dolore comunque se non l'avessero fatto, ma almeno non doveva continuare ad ascoltare le chiacchiere senza senso dei bambini che lo odiavano.  
  
"Era un incantesimo legante." Scott mormorò dispiaciuto.  
"COSA?" Peter ringhiò.  
"Un incantesimo legante." Lydia fece un sorrisetto. "Un po' ironico, ma cosa si può fare. La vendetta è una stronza."  
"A chi sono legato?" Peter guardò il gruppo.  
"Lui." Lydia indicò allegramente Christopher Argent come se fosse la miglior battuta dell'universo. "Mi dispiace, signor Argent."  
La rabbia di Chris si palesò e Peter sentì un'altra ondata di dolore. Ora sembrava a disagio e Peter non poteva biasimarlo. Si sentiva come se qualcuno avesse appena infilzato un palo nel suo petto. Avrebbe leccato le sue ferite interne più tardi in privato. Per il momento ricoprì il suo volto con uno sguardo indifferente.  
  
"Fondamentalmente non puoi far arrabbiare Chris." Stiles sorrise a Peter. "Se lo fai, farà male. Un sacco."  
"Odio rompervi le uova nel paniere idioti, ma è questo è il limite dell'incantesimo legante." Peter sbuffò. "Almeno spiega il prurito. Poteva andare peggio suppongo, avrebbe potuto essere Derek. È arrabbiato con me tutto il tempo. Con Chris sarà facile, dovrò acquistargli la pistola più recente ogni ora e... "  
  
Cazzo. Fa male. Peter guardò Chris. "Scusa?" Tentò Peter.  
  
Chris si strofinò appena il retro del collo e guardò cupo birra nelle sue mani. "Sei sicuro che non c'è alcun modo per spezzarlo?" Chiese a Stiles.  
"Deaton dice di no. Uccidere la strega non funzionerebbe. A volte possono essere annullati ma non senza un gran costo."  
"Fantastico, qual è il suo indirizzo? Le strapperò la testa dal collo." Peter si alzò e subito cadde a terra sotto lo sguardo furioso di Chris.  
  
"Almeno abbiamo un modo per gestire Peter ora?" Lydia, quella strega, ridacchiò.  
"Quando uscirò da tutto questo, ho intenzione di ucciderti prima." Peter mormorò.  
Chris sospirò e sembrò essere più infelice di Peter. Tuttavia, si alzò andò ad aiutare Peter a rimettersi in piedi. "Cercherò di non aprire bocca prima di aver pensato. Solo, cerca non fare lo stesso."  
  
Peter si lasciò aiutare e annuì. Era ancora certo al 99% che qualcosa era successo tra loro quella notte e parlarne gli avrebbe potuto causare un'altra scossa di dolore. Invece evocò il più adorabile ed innocente sorriso che potesse fare. Probabilmente sarebbe più al sicuro se tenesse chiusa la bocca.  
  
Non aveva idea di come rendere Chris felice, ma almeno ora sapeva perché è rimasto bloccato qui. Era il legame. Non gli permetteva di lasciare Chris.  
"Fantastico." Peter sospirò. "Che cosa ho fatto per meritarmi questo?"  
Tutti aprirò la bocca contemporaneamente.  
Peter si coprì il volto.  
  
\--------  
  
Il problema con il rendere Chris felice era che Peter non sapeva cosa gli piacesse a parte le armi. Non sapeva neanche se fosse successo qualcosa tra loro. Quindi optò per la ritirata strategica. Finché rimaneva abbastanza vicino da non sentire la pelle prudere era a posto.  
Si sentiva un po' come uno stalker perché c'erano giorni quando aveva solo bisogno di vedere l'uomo. Anche se da due isolati di distanza nascosto dietro ai cespugli. Finché si rassicurava che l'uomo fosse vivo e respirasse non avrebbe risentito della parte peggiore dell'incantesimo  
La prima settimana che mantenne le distanze fu facile. Non si presentava alle riunioni del branco, dando deboli scuse e chattando. Per quanto riguarda Chris potrebbe dire che anche lui stia facendo del suo meglio per mantenere la sua distanza però ogni volta che vedeva il cacciatore sembrava depresso. Voleva disperatamente correre da lui e chiedergli cosa non andasse e come potesse aiutarlo. Lo aveva quasi fatto una volta e dovette sbattere la testa contro un muro per fermarsi.  
  
La seconda settimana fu peggio. Si svegliava sudando e aveva bisogno di una raffica di acqua calda e fredda sulla pelle per calmarsi.  
  
La terza settimana vide Peter guardare Chris ogni giorno solo per sentirsi vicino a lui. Se annusava nel modo giusto e se la direzione del vento fosse corretta poteva sentire il suo odore. Ogni tanto il cacciatore si guardava intorno come se sapesse che qualcuno lo seguiva.  
  
Dalla quarta settimana cominciò ed essere patetico. Quando Chris parcheggiava la sua auto per la notte Peter si assicurava che lui fosse in casa e si intrufolava sul sedile anteriore. Si raggomitolò e assorbì il profumo dell'uomo. Purtroppo, una notte fece male i conti e si addormentò sul sedile del conducente e non fu abbastanza veloce per sfuggire.  
  
Chris se ne stava lì sulla porta del suo garage e sbatté le palpebre. Si strofinò il volto e guardò stancamente Peter. "Davvero? Così mi ha seguito. Ho pensato che fossi tu."  
Peter si affrettò a sedersi sul lato passeggero del camioncino quando Chris aprì la porta.  
  
"Non sono arrabbiato con te, Peter." Chris gli assicurò dolcemente. "So che è il legame che ti costringe a fare questo. Se vuoi puoi stare come me oggi. Stai seduto qui, vado a prenderti del caffé. Se non sarai qui quando torno, ti capirò." Peter rimase.  
  
Chris sembrò sollevato quando tornò e vide che Peter fosse ancora lì. "Tieni." Gli diede il caffè ed un paio di muffin. "Bevi e mangia. Ho un paio di soste da fare."  
Peter cominciò lentamente a sentirsi meglio. Ascoltò Chris parlare al telefono, lo seguì a varie offerte e dimostrazioni di armi per i potenziali acquirenti. Lo guardò fare commissioni, andare in banca e fare tutte le varie cose banali che fece. Era stranamente terapeutico e rilassante. Sentì meglio all'ora di pranzo ed era affamato.  
Non parlarono molto. Peter non era in vena di parlare. Rispondeva a monosillabi alle domande o guardava sprezzante le persone. Voleva solo essere vicino a Chris. Quello che voleva veramente è che il suo corpo odorasse del profumo di Chris ma questo comportava dormire nel suo letto. Dormire nel suo camioncino era stata la cosa migliore. Entro la fine del pomeriggio si sentì di nuovo se stesso. "Beh, ci vediamo." Peter prese la prima occasione per uscire dal veicolo non appena si sentì nuovamente bene.  
  
"Peter, aspetta." Chris lo chiamò.  
"Per che cosa? Penso che abbia avuto abbastanza umiliazioni per un giorno". Peter disse bruscamente. "Goditelo finché dura, Argent. Ho cose da fare".  
"So che per te tutto questo non è molto divertente. Possiamo parlare?" Chris fece cenno di salire al suo appartamento.  
"No" Peter scattò e se ne andò.  
  
Chris sospirò e lo fisso. Fece scorrere le dita tra i capelli e Peter guardò indietro per vederlo seppellire il suo volto tra le mani. Il gesto lo confuse. Perché dovrebbe importare a Chris? Non dovrebbe preoccuparsene così tanto. Grugnì non appena sentì un dolore sordo pulsare sul retro della sua testa. Non sarebbe andato lontano se avesse continuato in questo modo.  
Peter girò i tacchi e tornò indietro verso il camioncino e spalancò la porta a Chris. "Va bene, parliamone."  
Chris sorrise "Mi dispiace".  
"Non è vero." Peter brontolò. Marciò verso la costruzione di appartamenti e sembrò aspettare solo di seguire Chris.  
Sulla strada fino all'ascensore Peter preferì appoggiarsi al lato opposto di Chris.  
  
"Birra?" Chris ne tirò fuori un paio dal frigo.  
Peter ne prese una e si stravaccò su uno sgabello della cucina dell'Argent. Si rifiutò di guardare il cacciatore, invece si focalizzò sull'arredamento intimidatorio del cacciatore e pensò a tutti i meravigliosi modi in cui potrebbe essere migliorato con un tocco più colore. Soprattutto un colore che non fosse un colore caldo. I colori caldi gli davano le vertigini. Tolse il tappo della birra e bevve metà del contenuto.  
  
L'odore inebriante di Chris... Chris... Chris... ovunque gli stava facendo girare la testa.  
  
"Cominciamo. Ho fatto qualche ricerca sull'incantesimo e la tua situazione è colpa mia". Chris Disse aspramente mentre prendeva un lungo sorso della sua birra.  
"Esattamente cosa vuoi dire con questo?" Peter strinse gli occhi.   
"A quanto pare l'incantesimo si è concentrato su di me perché ero il più.... scosso quando stavi morendo." Chris inghiottì. "Potrei avere... Stavi morendo, Peter. Non avevo altra scelta."  
"Che cosa hai fatto? Lo SAPEVO. Sapevo che era successo qualcosa." Peter trionfò con indignazione.  
"Ti ho baciato facendoti tornare in vita." Chris mormorò cupamente.  
"Cosa?" Peter trattenne il suo respiro, inorridito.  
"Tu stavi morendo, e Scott stava terrorizzando la strega per farci dire come salvarti. Lei non ha menzionato la parte di legame". Chris si strofinò il retro del collo. "Non lo sapevamo finché non è stato troppo tardi. Ti ho baciato e l'incantesimo ha fatto il resto."  
"Mi hai baciato". Peter ripeté attentamente come se volesse essere assolutamente certo di aver capito. "Sulla guancia?"  
"Sulle labbra, Peter. Con tanto di lingua. Ti lamentavi e ti sei aggrappato a me. I ragazzi hanno detto è stato epico." Chris sembrò rassegnato. "Io... non sono stato sincero."  
"Gli altri lo hanno visto!?!" Si imbronciò Peter. "Tutti lo sanno!"  
"Tutti lo sanno, Peter. Derek mi sta tartassando per dirtelo da settimane." Chris ingoiò il resto della sua birra. "Non pensavo che fosse una buona idea. Chiaramente non ricordavi ed era meglio che tu non sapessi."  
"Lo hai deciso tu per me, vero?" Gli artigli di Peter scattarono, la rabbia bolliva nel suo petto.   
Questo spiegava molte cose. Il legame lo attirava verso Chris, a causa del bacio. Era quello che aveva causato il disastro completo delle sue emozioni. Questo era peggio di quanto avesse immaginato. Afferrò la bottiglia di birra e la fracassò contro il muro.  
"Peter...calmati." Chris si spostò indietro lentamente.  
"Calmarmi? Io sono calmo. Io sono molto tranquillo. Io non spezzato quel tavolo a metà, giusto? Io sono calmo." Ruggì Peter  
"Suggerisco..." Si alzò. "Suggerisco che tu capisca come tirarmi fuori da questo impiccio. Nel frattempo. So esattamente quello che devo fare".  
"Che cosa vuoi fare?" Chris mise una mano su una pistola.  
  
"Sto uscendo. Ho intenzione di trovare qualcuno e di scoparmelo. Forse due, tre persone.  
"Questo potrebbe almeno tenerti fuori dai miei pensieri per un po'." Peter si girò sui tacchi. "E non ti arrabbiare o infastidire con me per questo. Tu sii felice che non ti sbatto contro un muro perché potrebbe finire in lacrime, cazzo." Fece una pausa e arricciò le labbra in un spietato ringhio. "Le tue".  
Con quello, Peter corse fuori dall'appartamento, lasciando la porta sui cardini, furioso. Chris non poteva biasimarlo. Gemette e prese il telefono per chiamare Derek.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter fece, in effetti, sesso. Due volte. La terza durante l'ultima riunione del branco per dispetto, così poté dire che fosse impegnato a scopare qualcuno. Tutte persone diverse che non avevano idea di chi fosse, naturalmente. Un uomo, due donne che erano impazienti di essere almeno richiamati. Era ancora arrabbiato perché ha fatto sesso tre volte in una settimana e ancora non riusciva a far uscire Chris dalla sua pelle.   
Doveva ancora vedere l'uomo, ma mantenne le distanze questa volta. Vederlo? Aspettava sul marciapiede che Chris girasse l'angolo ed infine guardasse nella sua direzione. Voleva che Chris lo vederlo. Sapeva che era stupido e meschino, ma non gliene fregava nulla.  
  
Infine Derek lo chiamò invece di inviare un messaggio.  
"Peter, che diavolo stai facendo?" Derek ringhiò al cellulare.  
"Io non sono qui perché voglio rimanere." Peter scattò al cellulare. "Qualche progresso sulla mia situazione?"  
"No, ma..."  
"Allora non abbiamo niente di cui parlare."  
"PETER. Basta, ascoltami maledizione." Gridò Derek.   
"Allison è tornata dal suo viaggio ed è preoccupata per suo padre. Dice che non dorme".  
"Ed è un mio problema, perché?" Peter sollevò un sopracciglio.  
"Lei pensa che dovresti venire alla riunione di stasera. Darebbe a Chris la possibilità di vederti. Parlarti. So che pensi che il tuo orgoglio sia ferito, ma ha chiaramente..." Derek sputò fuori "Gli piaci."  
  
Peter avrebbe riso, ma non si sentiva dell'umore. La verità era, che avrebbe voluto nuovamente essere nella stessa stanza con Chris.  
Pensò ad ogni motivo possibile per non cedere e strisciare ai piedi di Chris supplicando di essere avvolto tra le sue braccia o almeno dalla sua coperta. Gli mancava il suo profumo.  
"Melissa porterà il cibo. La sua cucina e solo il branco unito". Derek Provò ancora. "Ti piace Melissa."  
Era vero. Gli piaceva Melissa. Sin da quando le aveva chiesto scusa e le lo aveva trattato con cautela ma aveva ottenuto passato la fase da mamma pazza.   
L'aveva anche aiutata con il suo lavoro una volta, prima di esser partito per San Francisco.  
"Bene," brontolò Peter. Guardò il giovane con cui aveva appena scopato. "Posso portare il mio appuntamento?"  
"Gesù, Peter." Derek ringhiò.  
"Non vengo da solo." Peter disse ostinatamente.  
"OK, va bene, qualunque cosa. Porta lei... lui... esso. " Derek sbatté giù il telefono.  
"Esso?!?" Pietro fissò incredulo il telefono e lo lanciò su un tavolo.  
  
Fece correre una mano tra i capelli. Dovrebbe dovuto portare... qualunque sia il suo nome solo per dimostrare che non si era rigirato i pollici durante la settimana. Cosa che non aveva fatto. In realtà consultò dei mercati azionari e altre cose correlate alle finanze ricostruendo la ricchezza degli Hale. Invece, ha finito per calciar fuori qualunque fosse il suo nome e vestirsi al meglio. Tuttavia, non c'é, molto che si possa fare con la perfezione.  
  
Peter entrò nel loft. "Ho portato alcol." Conservava allegramente un paio di bottiglie dalla sua collezione personale di scotch invecchiato di dieci anni. "Chiunque sia ancora al liceo non può berne." Chris era già lì e sembrava... pallido. Peter cercò di far finta che non gli importasse. "Pensavo che avresti portato qualcuno?" Melissa fece segno a Peter dalla cucina. "Ho aggiunto un altro piatto."  
"Aveva qualcos'altro da fare." Peter scherzò. "E non era pronto per la storia del lupo mannaro. Buona sera, Melissa, sembri divina, devo dire."  
Scott finse un conato di vomito.  
Melissa gli rise. "Oh non succederà mai in questa vita."  
Peter mosse un dito a tutti chi volesse bere lo scotch. Versò pochi bicchieri e gli porse in giro. Uno per Derek, uno per Melissa, per sé e per lo sceriffo. L'altro finì per andare a Chris. Il cacciatore era seduto calmo come solo lui poteva essere.  
Chris fissò Peter con uno sguardo perplesso e il lupo mannaro lo vide e scrollò le spalle.  
Posò il bicchiere, si sistemò meglio e gli offrì un dolce sorriso smielato.  
Chris strinse le mani, prese il bicchiere e bevve. "Grazie," annuì leggermente.  
  
Peter si sedette proprio accanto all'uomo e le loro gambe si toccarono. "Perché combatterla? Dovrò rimanere qui per un po'."   
Appoggiò un braccio intorno alle spalle di Chris e gli annusò il collo. "Tanto vale farla finita. Mmm... hai un buon odore." La parte divertente fu che Chris lo lasciò fare. Non batté ciglio o non lo allontanò, semplicemente lasciò Peter fare quello che voleva senza arrabbiarsi.  
  
Se gli altri lo notarono non dissero niente. Parlarono delle solite cose e progettarono vaghi piani sulla caccia qualunque fosse il mostro della settimana apparso di recente.  
Peter si sedette più vicino possibile a Chris.   
Accarezzando occasionalmente il suo braccio e ancora una volta seppellì il suo volto nella sua camicia e si strusciò sulla sua guancia. Chris lo lasciò fare. Il resto del gruppo cercò di ignorare la coppia e le buffonate di Peter. Per quanto riguarda Peter fece di tutto per strusciarsi contro Chris. Non ottenne nessun cambiamento da parte del cacciatore.   
Infine, rinunciò e si diresse verso la cucina dove Melissa era intenta a ripulire.  
  
"Posso aiutare con quello." Si offrì Peter e lei gli diede uno sguardo sorpreso. Gli altri stavano guardando un film in questo momento. "Che cosa? Lungi da me lasciar fare tutto da sola ad una bella donna."  
"Grazie Peter," Melissa gli sorrise dal momento che nessun altro stava aiutando. "Hai intenzione di parlare con Chris o semplicemente di torturarlo tutta la notte?"  
"Perché? Mi sembra che stia bene." Peter guardò il divano dove Chris stava fissando il suo drink.  
"Non sta bene, Peter. Avresti dovuto vedere la sua faccia quando hai menzionato di portare il tuo appuntamento a Derek e lui gli ha detto di prepararsi."  
"Te lo sarai immaginato." Peter scosse la testa. "Chris Argent non prova un... Come lo chiamano i giovani di questi giorni? … 'Qualcosa' per me. Sono abbastanza sicuro che non vede l'ora di sbarazzarsi di me."  
"Oh davvero?" Melissa si mise a ridere. "Per il licantropo più intelligente nella stanza, sei davvero un idiota." Gettò un canovaccio a Peter e ridacchiò al suo sguardo offeso quando lo colpì in faccia.  
  
Una volta che ebbero finito di lavare i piatti, Peter tornò nello spazio personale di Chris. Si sentì confuso quando Chris aprì semplicemente un braccio per lasciarlo rannicchiarsi. Lasciò che il cacciatore accarezzasse i suoi capelli e gli occhi si chiusero leggermente mentre guardavano il film. Sembrava meraviglioso.  
  
Il contatto fu fantastico ma non tanto per la sua autostima. Non gli piaceva essere vulnerabile. Non gli piaceva dipendere da Chris Argent fra tutte le persone così continuò a resistere.  
  
Nel corso delle prossime settimane si trattenne finché poté, prima che il suo corpo lo costrinse ad incollarsi al cacciatore. Gli avrebbe potuto dire che aveva cercato di aspettare il più a lungo possibile e poi attaccarcisi. A suo discapito, non aveva resistito a dire 'incollarsi' e Peter era un po' riluttante.  
Avrebbe voluto comprare a Chris delle cose. Il suo caffé preferito, una rara birra, una bottiglia di scotch.L'idea era che se avesse portato qualcosa che piacesse a Chris, le possibilità che si infastidisse sarebbero diminuite quindi il così il nuovo piano consisteva nel tenerlo a bada. In questo modo Peter poteva raggiungere i suoi obbiettivi: non friggere il suo cervello e non parlare effettivamente con l'uomo.  
  
Ha CERCATO di cacciare Chris dal suo sistema. Non ha funzionato. Non importa quello che avesse fatto non poteva riuscirci così facilmente... Peter si strofinò il volto. Beh, stava passando un brutto periodo. Alla fine quando si portava a letto qualcuno veniva non senza pensare a Chris ed evidentemente alle persone non piaceva essere chiamati con il nome di qualcun altro. Davvero cominciava ad essere frustrante. Quello e lui detestava vivere a Beacon Hills. C'erano troppi ricordi.  
  
Era dopo una notte del genere che si ritrovò sotto la pioggia fuori dal bar che Chris frequentava. Erano passate due settimane dall'ultima volta che aveva seppellito il suo volto del collo di Chris e lo aveva annusato a suo piacimento. Ne aveva davvero bisogno.  
  
Sapeva che Chris era nel bar ma non era da solo. Era con alcuni cacciatori e Peter non voleva interromperlo. La prossima riunione del branco non ci sarebbe stata fino a venerdì e Peter non era certo di riuscire a durare così a lungo. La pioggia era sempre più forte, ma lui non poteva andarsene. Doveva aspettare. Chris non aveva nemmeno il suo camioncino, quindi significava che lo avesse accompagnato qualcun'altro fin lì e Peter avrebbe voluto scoprirlo ma non poteva entrare laddentro. Naturalmente pensò di chiamarlo, ma non l'aveva fatto nemmeno una volta. Non ancora. Purtroppo il freddo sembrava essere più forte di quanto se ne fosse reso conto. Rabbrividì e starnutì.  
  
"Ma che diavolo..?" Peter non aveva mai starnutito e non si era mai raffreddato in tutta la sua vita. Si chinò contro un palo e spazzò via la pioggia dal suo volto miseramente. Lui era un lupo mannaro. I lupi mannari non si ammalano. I lupi mannari erano forti e virili e in completo controllo delle loro facoltà.  
  
"Peter?" Lo chiamò qualcuno da una macchina che gli si era fermata accanto.  
Si voltò a guardare e sbatté le palpebre quando vide il volto curioso di Melissa e cercò di smettere dal battere i denti.  
"Sapevo che fossi tu. Che ci fai sotto la pioggia? Prenderai freddo." L'infermiera gli diede uno sguardo esasperato. Si allungò per aprire la portiera del passeggero. "Entra. Sei tutto inzuppato."  
"Perché ti importa?" Peter scattò.  
"Peter Hale, porta il culo in questa dannata auto." Melissa usò la voce severa da mamma.  
Fu peggio della voce dell'Alpha e il bambino dentro di lui che ha perso la sorella maggiore cedette.  
L'assecondò, accigliandosi tutto il tempo.  
Melissa ignorò il cipiglio raggiunto e prese dal sedile posteriore una coperta. La gettò a Peter, "Tieni, stai congelando." Alzò anche il riscaldamento della macchina.  
"Io sono un lupo mannaro". Peter dichiarò ostinatamente mentre guardava nel bar. Poteva entrare e trascinare Chris. Poteva...  
"Io sono un'infermiera e so riconoscere una potenziale ipotermia quando la vedo. Copriti ora."  
"Io non..." Peter mormorò. "Io sto bene. Io sono..." Tirò la coperta intorno al suo corpo e si sentì un po' meglio. Aveva ragione, a quanto pare.  
"Le tue labbra sono quasi blu. Ti porto a casa." Melissa fece partire l'auto. "Casa mia."  
  
Peter si rannicchiò nella coperta troppo stanco, infreddolito e miserabile per preoccuparsene ancora. Non gli importò che avesse chiamato per assicurarsi che Scott fosse a casa e pronto per accoglierli. Non gli importò che lei gli avesse tirato la coperta fin sopra una spalla, decise lasciare che Melissa si prendesse cura di lui.  
Scott stava spettando alla porta quando Melissa arrivò con Peter. "Sul serio"? Scott brontolò.  
"Credimi, mi piacerebbe esserti fuori dai piedi." Peter sbuffò. "Ma non posso esattamente tornare a San Francisco."  
"Non voglio questo.", Scott fece un passo indietro per lasciarlo entrare. "Beacon Hills è la tua casa, non hai bisogno di andartene."  
Era la sua solita motivazione ma il ragazzo non sembrava capirla così Peter lo ignorò perché non voleva fare quella conversazione. Lasciò che Melissa lo diresse ovunque lei volesse. Alla fine si ritrovò senza i suoi vestiti bagnati ma indossando un paio di pantaloni del pigiama che apparteneva al padre di Scott e seduto sul divano avvolto nelle coperte. Scott fece la cioccolata calda e si sedette accanto a lui. Fu così che finì con l'usare il molto scomodo Alpha come la sua personale borsa dell'acqua calda mentre guardavano la TV. Questo non era esattamente così che si aspettava di trascorrere quella sera ma almeno era confortevole.  
  
Ed ecco dov'era ancora quando Chris Argent entrò. Mezzo addormentato e accovacciato contro Scott McCall. Melissa era una donna intelligente e lo aveva chiamato non appena Peter si era messo comodo sonnecchiando.  
"È tutto tuo." Scott si scostò frettolosamente fuori dalla morsa di Peter e fuggì nel minor tempo possibile.  
Peter sbatté le palpebre assonnate e fissò Chris.  
  
"Ciao." Salutò mentre si sedeva al posto di Scott.  
"Oh, sei tu. Vattene. Era comodo. Almeno togliti le pistole e la giacca." Peter commentò sarcasticamente.  
Chris roteò i suoi occhi ma lo fece comunque. "Va bene, Primadonna. Che cosa deve succedere prima che ti decida a chiamarmi quando sei così?"  
"Tu eri occupato," Peter si strinse nelle spalle.  
"Hai il mio numero." Chris strinse il suo braccio intorno alle spalle di Peter e lo tirò più vicino. "Dai, prendi quello che ti serve."  
Peter infilò la mano sotto la camicia di Chris e la premette contro il suo stomaco senza pensare.  
Per un breve istante si crogiolò nel calore dell'uomo, desiderò di strappargli la camicia e di spogliarsi insieme. Ma...ecco qui il problema. Strappò via la sua mano non appena quel pensiero emerse. Aveva quasi perso la capacità respirare.  
"Colpa mia, me ne sono andato. Per favore non friggermi il cervello. Sono davvero stanco e Melissa non vorrebbe pulire il disastro che ne conseguirebbe."  
"Non lo faccio apposta!" Chris mormorò e arruffò i capelli di Peter. "Sei davvero bravo ad essere molto irritante. Ma ultimamente sei stato bravo. Quindi, perché non mi hai chiamato?"  
"È..." Peter non sapeva come spiegare. "È sempre peggio."  
"Cosa intendi con peggio?" Chris si accigliò leggermente. "Peggio come?"  
"Beh come lo chiameresti fare sesso e chiamare qualcuno con un nome che non è loro? Non va bene, ti dico... ... cosa...?" Peter sbatté le palpebre all'espressione di Chris. "Merda, ti stai arrabbiando. Mi dispiace?" Guardò Chris spaventosamente e pronto a scattare lontano da lui.  
"Non sono arrabbiato." Chris rispose seccamente. "Come li chiamavi?"  
"Chi?"  
"Il nome, Peter." La presa di Chris sulla spalla di Peter si fece più ferrea.  
"Tu." Peter nascose il volto nella camicia di Chris. "Non riesco a toglierti dalla mia testa. Ho provato di tutto. Mi arrendo."  
Chris sospirò e non disse niente per molto tempo. Tempo sufficiente da rendere Peter nervoso. "È il legame". Disse finalmente e un po' tristemente. "Capisco." Accarezzò dolcemente i capelli di Peter. "Mi dispiace per tutto questo."  
"Per cosa ti devi scusare? Mi hai salvato la vita." Peter lo guardò curiosamente. Amava quando le dita del cacciatore passavano tra i suoi capelli e non lo avrebbe mai e poi mai ammesso.  
Un po' troppo veramente.  
"E adesso sei legato a me."  
"Si, grazie per ricordarmelo." Grugnì Peter.  
Chris sospirò. "Sempre con una risposta pronta. Cosa devo fare con te? Diventerà sempre peggio. Dobbiamo trovare una soluzione."  
"Sta funzionando finora," disse Peter sulla difensiva.  
"Che mi eviti, fino a quando non è assolutamente necessario non è una soluzione, Peter."  
"Lo è per me!" Peter voleva allontanarsi ma non voleva che Chris si infastidisse. ""Hai idea di quanto sia difficile per me?"  
"Sì, sono ben consapevole di quanto tu lo odi." Chris fece una leggera smorfia. "Sto solo dicendo che non devi evitarmi. Tutto quello che dovrai fare è scrivermi quando e dove e io verrò da te."  
Peter sembrò un po' preso alla sprovvista. "Davvero?"  
"Sì," Chris promise. "Sono responsabile per te ora."  
Quindi se avessi bisogno di te alle 3 del mattino, verresti da me?" Peter si sdraiò nuovamente contro Chris.  
"Peter..." Chris ridacchiò. "Sono le tre del mattino."  
"Huh," Peter guardò l'orologio. "Sembra di si".  
  
Bene, questo era un interessante sviluppo. Volle godere dell'avere Chris a sua disposizione. Peter sorrise a se stesso. Forse le cose non erano così male dopo tutto? Poteva affrontare l'incantesimo se questo significasse che Chris avrebbe dovuto rinunciare alle sue priorità. Onestamente essere la priorità numero uno di Chris lo riscaldava nel cuore. Era una bella sensazione e gli piacque molto. Chris riprese a giocare con i suoi capelli e Peter sentì tutto il suo corpo calmarsi. Il sonno prese il sopravvento e cedette.  
  
Più tardi Melissa camminò in punta di piedi lungo il corridoio per controllare i suoi ospiti. Fu contenta di vedere che Chris fosse profondamente addormentato sul divano con Peter rannicchiato sopra di lui. Era appena scesa per offrire un altro cuscino, onestamente. Sembra che abbiano trovato un altro modo per dormire e sgattaiolò fino alla sua camera da letto con un sorriso.   
Più a lungo Peter teneva la bocca sotto controllo le cose potevano funzionare. Chris se lo meritava. Ne aveva passate tante e lei sapeva... sapeva che in fondo c'era una parte di Peter che aveva affrontato l'inferno. Non poteva immaginare che cosa avesse passato. Era felice che lui stesse meglio ora. Scott ha bisogno di un mentore e Derek... Derek era troppo pieno di disgusto verso se stesso. Peter potrebbe essere ottimo per Scott, se solo tirasse la testa fuori dal suo culo.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter si svegliò appoggiato su Chris. Il cacciatore aveva una tazza di caffè e stava leggendo un libro mentre era ancora disteso sul divano in modo che Peter potesse toccarlo.

"Hm, sei sveglio finalmente." Chris si stiracchiò. "Grazie a Dio, avevo i crampi alla gamba. Melissa è andata a lavorare e Scott a scuola. Vuoi un caffè?"  
Peter a malincuore si staccò da Chris. "È quasi mezzogiorno, perché non mi hai svegliato? Sì, per favore."  
"Avevi bisogno di dormire." Chris si strinse nelle spalle e si strofinò la sua coscia per permettere la circolazione del sangue.  
Peter lo guardò alzarsi e dirigersi verso la cucina. Si sentiva ancora assonnato e confortevole così si seppellì nella coperta, che era impregnata dell'odore di Chris e del suo mescolati assieme.  
Era innamorato di quella coperta e si chiese se a Melissa dispiacesse terribilmente se venisse rubato.  
"Può andare se ti sto trattenendo da qualcosa." Peter offrì da sotto la coperta.

Chris tornò e si accovacciò per tirare la coperta da sopra la testa di Peter. Aveva una tazza nell'altra mano e gliela offrì. "Tu non lo stai facendo." Lo guardò mentre Peter sorseggiava il caffè con gratitudine. Le loro dita si toccarono brevemente. "Ti senti meglio?"  
"Molto". Peter annuì e un po' di imbarazzo non aiutava. "Chris?"  
"Hm?" Chris si sedette all'altra estremità del divano.  
"Pensi che possa essere una buona idea se mi trasferissi da te?" Chiese Peter esitante. "Almeno finché non riusciamo a tenerlo sotto controllo o svanisce? O finché non ne esco?"  
Chris lo fissò con un'espressione vuota. "Dovrei chiedere ad Allison".  
"Naturalmente" balbettò Peter. Sorseggiò altro caffè. Non era sicuro di come gli era venuto in mente. Anche se aveva un senso. Se avesse avuto accesso a Chris ogni notte non sarebbe stato così male. Potrebbe farcela. "Solo temporaneamente. Normalmente non lo chiederei, ovviamente." Fece una piccola risata. "Ma ieri sera ero agitato, mi stavo stancando e evitandoti lo rende peggiore."  
Chris si strofinò la tempia come se avesse un mal di testa. "Chiederò ad Allison." annuì infine. "Se le sta bene puoi stare nella stanza degli ospiti."  
Peter s'illuminò e sorrise. "Grazie".

Chris lo fissò di nuovo, e Peter non capì perché sembrava così teso. Il cacciatore fece un lungo respiro tremante.  
Peter poteva perdersi negli occhi di Chris, riuscivano ad attirarlo come nient'altro. Ma come la maggior parte delle cose nella sua vita quando era troppo da gestire lo deviava, lo ignorava o lo ha uccideva. "Non posso credere che sto chiedendo se posso trasferirmi da due cacciatori." Fece una faccia ridicola e si lamentò, "La mia vita fa schifo."  
Il volto di Chris si rilassò un po' e si mise a ridere dolcemente. "Non rovinare i mobili, fa la tua parte dei lavori domestici e ci andrà tutto bene."  
Peter sembrò stordito, "Non assumete una cameriera?"  
Chris si portò la mano sul viso.

\--------

  
Ad Allison non piaceva affatto questo piano e lo disse ma alla fine aveva acconsentito. Ecco perché quando Peter si presentò alla porta con due valigie gli sbatté quasi la porta in faccia. Invece la spalancò e colpì il muro. "Sai dove si trova la stanza degli ospiti. Papà è fuori, ma sarà di ritorno in un'ora e mezza."  
Invece di aiutare Peter si diresse verso il salotto dove lei e Scott stavano guardando la TV. Peter sospirò e portò le valigie nella camera dove avrebbe dormito. Non poté negare di essere nervoso. La camera in sé era piccola, almeno. C'era una finestra con una vista e un bagno privato. Niente era come il bagno nel suo appartamento, ma era funzionale. Non sarebbe stato qui così a lungo. Mise il suo cuscino preferito al suo posto sul letto e provò una poltrona in camera.

Passarono dieci minuti e cominciò a essere ben consapevole che lui non si trovava in un rifugio privato. Poteva sentire Scott e Allison nel soggiorno. Non era da solo. Gli piaceva stare da solo! Non sapeva che cosa lo avesse posseduto per fare una cosa del genere. Era una pessima idea.

Passarono venti minuti. Tirò fuori tutti i vestiti dalle valigie e iniziò a sistemarli nell'armadio. Prontamente li rigettò tutti nuovamente dentro le valigie.

Passarono trenta minuti. Chiuse la valigia e cercò di capire come passare Allison e Scott senza che se ne accorgessero.  
Sentì l'ascensore suonare e seppe che Chris era tornato. Varcò la porta d'ingresso e sistemò la spesa in cucina. Sentì Chris mettere in frigo alcune cose e parlare brevemente con Allison e Scott.  
"Prepari la tavola? Preparo gli spaghetti. Lui è qui?" Chris chiese ad Allison.  
"È qui." Allison annuì. "Certo, io penserò alla tavola."  
"Eh." Chris sospirò. "Mi aspettavo che trovasse una scusa."  
"Sai che può sentire ogni cosa che dici?" Scott lo chiamò dalla sala da pranzo.  
Peter aprì le sue valigie velocemente e cominciò a buttare fuori le cose per far sembrare che stesse ancora sistemando.  
"Se sei affamato vieni qui e renditi utile, Peter." Chris non gridò nemmeno.

Peter tamburellò nervosamente le dita sulla scrivania. L'ultima volta che ha fatto qualcosa di domestico era... prima dell'incendio. Inghiottì e si fece forza. Non si sarebbe spaventato. Avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile per essere normale. Mise su un sorrisetto ed uscì. "Come se tu sapessi di come preparare correttamente gli spaghetti." Peter apparse sulla porta della cucina. Era una grande cucina, aperta sulla sala da pranzo e dall'altra parte del soggiorno dove Scott era seduto sul divano.

Chris sogghignò a Peter. "Ho cucinato per anni. Sei proprio pignolo. Che ne dici se ti lavassi le mani e preparassi l'insalata?" Porse a Peter un sacchetto di verdure fresche.  
Allison posò quattro piatti sul tavolo e li guardò. I suoi occhi si posarono su Peter principalmente, chiaramente a disagio con la sua presenza. Le sue sopracciglia si sollevarono quando Peter fece esattamente quello che Chris gli aveva detto di fare. Si inclinò verso Scott.  
"Che cosa ne pensi?" Allison toccò la spalla di Scott per farlo girare nella loro direzione.  
Guardarono come Peter casualmente tritava le verdure per l'insalata e Chris cucinava gli spaghetti. La coppia si giostrava facilmente e un po' goffamente intorno alla cucina. Peter poteva sentire i loro occhi su di lui ed era consapevole che questo era un test.  
"Penso che tuo padre dovrebbe dire qualcosa." Scott disse senza mezzi termini. "Perché Peter chiaramente non capisce il molto evidente, lampeggiante e luminoso messaggio nella stanza.  
Allison gli diede una botta in testa.  
"Ow... Ehi. Che cosa? È vero! È il re degli ignari!"  
Allison lo colpì nuovamente per sicurezza.

Peter poteva sentire, naturalmente, ma Chris stava ignorando i ragazzi. Quale messaggio? Tagliò i pomodori mentre guardò il cacciatore nuovamente. Chris sorrise con approvazione. E Gesù Cristo quel sorriso. Si sentiva come se fosse stato colpito allo stomaco o appena investito con un camion.  
Era intento a tagliare una carota e non mai avuto qualcuno che lo guardasse così. Cercò di trovarne il motivo ma non ci riuscì. Chris lo guardava con una sorta di strano miscuglio di esasperazione, orgoglio e piacere. C'era una scintilla nei suoi occhi, come se gli piacesse molto il fatto che Peter fosse lì, a tagliare una cavolo di carota nella sua cucina.

La parte folle fu che Peter sentì un calore riscaldargli il petto. Lo avvolgeva come una coperta e stretta saldamente. Era sia protettiva sia qualcos'altro. Si sentiva bene a rendere felice Chris. La sua energia aumentò vistosamente. Finì con l'insalata e fu intensamente contento di essere venuto.   
"Nient'altro che posso fare?". Gettò l'insalata nella ciotola, incontrò gli occhi Chris e gli restituì il sorriso. Chris alzò le sopracciglia poi si accigliò. Una maschera cadde sul suo viso e il sorriso scomparve.

Che cosa aveva fatto? Peter sbatté le palpebre in modo confuso e sentì un mal di testa frustrargli il cervello. "Ow... cazzo."

"Merda..." Chris esalò. "Mi dispiace. Non è niente, hai solo... " Lo raggiunse e mise la mano sopra a quella di Peter. "È tutto." Strofinò le dita di Peter cercando di affrontare qualunque cosa stesse affrontando. "Amo quando mi sorridi."

La confessione costrinse Peter a spalancare gli occhi per la sorpresa. "Cosa intendi?" Chris era in qualche modo infelice e poteva dirlo perché il dolore era sempre peggio. "Perché ti rende infelice quando ti sorrido?"

"Perché so che normalmente non lo faresti!" Le parole uscirono dalla sua bocca prima che Chris potesse fermarle. "So che normalmente andresti da altra parte quando mi vedi. So che preferiresti usare quel coltello sulla mia gola. So che preferiresti essere in qualsiasi altro posto al mondo e non qui. Se potessi, saresti in una città completamente diversa a miglia di distanza. Sei qui solo perché devi esserci e ti sarei grato se non mi sorridesti come se fossimo amici. Noi non siamo amici. Tu mi odi."

"Papà..." Allison lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato al padre quando si alzò dal divano.  
"E anche se tu dicessi qualcosa ora?" Chris fece correre una mano tra i capelli. "Come faccio a sapere che non è solo il legame a parlare? Come posso fidarmi di tutto quello che dici? Di ogni sguardo?"

"Papà. Calmati, stai ferendo Peter." Allison afferrò il braccio di suo padre. Era vero, Peter vacillò indietro contro il bancone della cucina ed a malapena riusciva a mantenersi in piedi.  
Chris guardò Allison, realizzando cosa fosse accaduto. Lui chiuse gli occhi e sospirò non appena sua figlia gli avvolse le braccia intorno e lo abbracciò strettamente. Prese qualche respiro profondo e si ricompose. "Vado in camera mia. Godetevi la cena." Con questo, si voltò e si allontanò.  
"Papà?" Allison iniziò a seguirlo, ma lui alzò una mano che indicava chiaramente che voleva restare da solo.

Peter si raddrizzò non appena sentì il dolore diminuire. "Che cosa c'é di sbagliato in lui?" Si chiese.  
"Tu sei il più ottuso, idiota, egocentrico, esasperante, miserabile lupo mannaro che abbia mai incontrato!" Allison ringhiò contro di lui. "Dovrei ficcarti una freccia nella testa e cacciarti di casa. Dovevi restare morto! Mio padre avrebbe potuto convivere con quello." Prima che potesse difendersi, Allison tirò un pugno che lo colpì nella mascella.  
"Allison, non ho idea che cosa stai parlando." Peter si mise in posizione di difesa, ma lui non aveva intenzione di colpirla di spalle. Non con Scott lì.  
"Lui è innamorato di te." Allison sputò. "È da... non mi ha detto quanto tempo esattamente, ma lo è da un po'".  
"Cosa?" Peter sbatté le palpebre stupidamente.

"Questo legame? Ha un effetto peggiore su di lui che su di te. Sai? Lui vuole stare vicino a te, ma lo sta uccidendo sapere che lo stai facendo solo perché è necessario. Farebbe qualsiasi cosa per te, stupido stronzo!" Allison lo lasciò andare leggermente. "E tu lo tratti come se fosse tutto uno scherzo e lui fosse il tuo orsacchiotto personale. Quel è la cosa peggiore?" Allison alzò le mani. "Tutti lo vedono tranne te. Diavolo, la signora McCall ha cercato di dirtelo."

Peter guardò Scott che si stava versando un piatto di spaghetti, perché sprecare il cibo quand'è buono?  
"E 'stato un bacio piuttosto epico, Peter." Scott annuì in conferma. "Il signor Argent chiaramente ha dei sentimenti per te. Te le potremmo dire tutti."  
Peter si accarezzò il mento mentre cercava di elaborare le informazioni. "Pensa che io lo odi."  
"Lo odi?" Allison afferrò un coltello.  
"Pensavo che lui odiasse _me_." Peter disse debolmente. "Ho ucciso sua sorella. Voglio dire... Ero pazzo ed ero pieno di vendetta... ma ancora... Sei sicura di questo?" Peter si accigliò a Allison.  
"Sì." Allison sibilò tra i denti.  
"Non lo odio." Peter rispose rapidamente alla sua domanda perché aveva la sensazione che lei lo avrebe colpito nuovamente altrimenti.  
"Quindi smetti di cazzeggiare e dirglielo". Allison fece un passo indietro.  
Peter si strofinò lentamente il retro del suo collo, "Allora ecco perché..." I pezzi stavano andando al loro posto. Al loft ogni volta che parlava di stare con altre persone o flirtava con Melissa, rendeva Chris infelice e otteneva una sferzata di dolore al cranio.  
"Ora credo che tu abbia capito." Allison annuì.

Peter si spinse lontano dal bancone e si diresse lungo il corridoio. "Christopher!" Bussò alla porta della camera. "Apri!"  
"Vattene." Chris rispose prontamente.  
"Christopher. Io sono innamorato di te." Peter appoggiò una mano contro la porta. "Ho pensato che non avevo nessuna possibilità e che non c'era niente per me a Beacon Hills quindi ecco perché ho lasciato la città. Questo non è il legame a parlare. Te lo giuro."  
La porta si aprì e Chris guardò Peter dubbioso. Prima che qualsiasi parola potesse incasinare le cose tra loro Peter piombò dentro, afferrò Chris dalla camicia e gli piantò un bacio.  
Chris non obbiettò ma potrebbe essere perché era troppo sorpreso.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris barcollò all'indietro sotto l'assalto di Peter. Accettò il bacio e fece una smorfia quando Peter lo interruppe solo per chiudere la porta con un calcio. Il lupo era ancora sulle sue labbra, le leccò e roteò la sua lingua all'interno. Non appena ebbe l'accesso, volle imparare ogni contorno della bocca di Chris e quello che era in grado di fare.   
“Chris…Christopher….”   
Tirò il labbro inferiore di Chris e gemette, gli occhi si oscurarono e si gonfiarono di lussuria. Pensava che la sua mancanza di controllo fosse parzialmente dovuta al legame, ma non poteva aspettare di spogliarsi. Tenne le guance di Chris con le mani e lo guardò. Fece scorrere le dita dalle guance di Chris ai lati della sua testa e tra i capelli e scendendo sul suo collo. "Ti prego dì qualcosa."  
  
Chris lo fissò, i suoi occhi erano una miscuglio di shock e piacere. "Io l'ho...desiderato per così tanto tempo." Inghiottì e cercò gli occhi di Peter. "Non mi hai mai guardato due volte."   
Se ne stava lì in una specie di stasi e in stato di shock dall'inizio del bacio fino a quando si ricordò che aveva le mani. Ne alzò una da appoggiare sul petto di Peter anche se temeva che se lo avesse toccato, si sarebbe svegliato.  
  
"Beh, primo..." Peter alzò un dito "sei un cacciatore. Due, ero convinto che fossi l'ultima persona al mondo con cui volessi un appuntamento. Tre, non avevo idea che tu non fossi completamente etero." Alla terza spiegazione catturò il mento di Chris con il suo pollice e l'indice. "Perché se avessi saputo e se avessi visto dei segnali.....Sarei stato su di te più velocemente di quanto tu possa tirare fuori una pistola." Baciò Chris ancora, succhiando la sua lingua. Come la tirò fuori, morse leggermente il labbro inferiore di Chris. Voleva vederlo completamente devastato... in realtà voleva disperatamente marchiare Chris. La sensazione lo investì come un maremoto e i suoi occhi divennero sempre più scuri. Era il legame. Gli rendeva difficile ragionarci sopra....voleva solo farlo. "Io..." sbatté le palpebre lentamente. "Cazzo." L'incantesimo voleva che si inginocchiasse......fare ogni cosa che Chris volesse, scoprendosi completamente. Caotici immagini si mescolarono nella sua mente, di molte, molte cose che avrebbe lasciato fare a Chris.  
  
"Peter?" Chris lo aiutò a rimanere in posizione verticale dal momento che teneva la sua camicia.  
  
Fu travolgente e si terrorizzò di quanto potere Chris avesse su di lui in questo momento. Parte di lui voleva fuggire, ma l'altra parte vide negli occhi dell'uomo. Chris non voleva usarlo contro di lui. "Hai idea di ciò che ti avrei lasciato fare adesso?" Disse Peter con voce stridula.  
"Credo di avere un indizio." Chris giocherellò con i tre bottoni della camicia di Peter. Le sue dita si muovevano creando dei cerchi contro la pelle di Peter. "E' a causa dell'incantesimo".   
La sua voce era piena di preoccupazione mentre parlava. Guidò le sue dita dal petto di Peter alla fibbia della cintura e tirò fuori la camicia. Slacciò la parte inferiore della camicia di Peter strappandola e la tirò sopra la sua testa. Cosa che scompigliò i capelli del lupo mannaro.  
Peter ruggì.  
Chris fece scorrere le dita dallo stomaco di Peter, su i suoi addominali...fino al petto.  
Tamburellò leggermente sopra i capezzoli tesi e mappò le spalle e i muscoli del braccio. "Dio... sei incredibile. Io ho..." Inghiottì. "Dio, Peter. Non hai idea quante notti sono stato sveglio pensando a questo."  
  
Le pupille di Peter si dilatarono con lussuria. Gemette impotente. "Fai qualcosa... qualsiasi cosa..." Il suo corpo tremava con voglia.  
Chris si spostò leggermente in modo tale da slacciare la cintura di Peter, ma si fermò poco prima di aprire il bottone e guardò Peter. Sapeva che fosse sbagliato continuare. Peter gli avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa in questo momento e questo lo fece fermare.   
  
Avrebbe sentito inconsciamente un incredibile bisogno di compiacere Chris una volta che avessero iniziato a farlo e non si sarebbe preoccupato dei propri desideri. Fortunatamente, lui era un Argent e sapeva come funzionano gli incantesimi. "Che cosa ti piace?" Chris chiese dolcemente. "Che cosa vuoi fare? Potrei...." Chris sapeva esattamente cosa dire per assicurarsi che stesse dando a Peter quello che normalmente avrebbe voluto. "Mi farebbe piacere darti quello che ti piace." Dannate streghe, gli incantesimi possono essere gestiti ma fu delicato.  
"Il mio cazzo nella tua bocca." Peter disse quasi immediatamente come se fosse un pensiero nascosto nel suo cervello che uscì inaspettato fuori le labbra. Fissò Chris con stupore e poi ridacchiò. "Hai ingannato l'incantesimo. Sono impressionato".  
"Dammi pochi minuti e poi sarai più che impressionato." Chris si inginocchiò e Peter lo fissò incredulo.  
Non passò molto tempo prima che Peter infilò le mani tra i capelli di Chris e che si aggrappò alle sue potenti cosce mentre bocca del cacciatore si riempiva. Dovette ammettere la sua sorpresa alle abilità di Chris quando venne per il suo lavoro. Era piuttosto bravo. Cosa che fece ingelosire un po' Peter per come avesse imparato. "Christopher..." Gemette il nome dell'uomo quando cominciò a succhiarlo più velocemente. Chris lo ha preso come se fosse una caramella. La bocca dovrebbe essere così deliziosamente piena dopo questo. Era questo quello che Peter voleva vedere. Voleva il suo sperma sulle labbra di Chris, dentro di lui... spalmato sul petto. Si voleva avvolgere nel loro odori e rimanere lì per sempre. Al sicuro e felice. Chiuse gli occhi e si leccò le labbra... Poteva sentire l'euforia invaderlo e urlò. Non gli importava che Scott e Allison fossero ancora nell'appartamento. Non gli importava che l'alfa avrebbe saputo che cosa era appena accaduto. Voleva gridarlo al mondo.  
  
Apparteneva a Christopher Argent, cuore e anima fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.  
Chris non lo lasciò andare, bevve tutto ciò che Peter gli diede. Un po' di liquido gli scivolò ai lati della bocca e si sentì un po' soffocare...ma non lo lasciò. Mentre Peter cavalcava ancora l'onda dell'orgasmo lasciò andare il suo pene e si alzò in piedi per rivendicare le labbra di Peter. Sentire il proprio sapore sciolse Peter. "Scopami..." sussurrò.  
Chris fu più che felice di obbedire.  
  
Non uscirono dalla camera fino alla mattina quando Chris andò a fare il caffè. Scott e Allison se ne erano già andati e Peter fu piuttosto contento di ciò. Rimase in piedi e accettò il caffè perché sedersi era un po' impossibile al momento. Molte cose erano ancora in ballo. Sorrise felice quando Chris gli accarezzò la barba.  
"Beh... è una cosa che vale ripetere se sei all'altezza." Il cacciatore fece un sorrisetto.  
"Oh sì..." Peter mise giù il suo caffè ed entrò nello spazio personale di Chris. Lo fissava possessivo in quanto aveva un aspetto spettinato. Le labbra di Chris erano esattamente come aveva desiderava vederli, piene e contuse. Il suo collo era una massa di succhiotti e lividi. Si sporse per baciarne uno delicatamente. "Mi dispiace, sono stato rude."  
"Non importa." Chris gli accarezzò la guancia. "Ti amo come sei, Peter."  
Peter non era abituato a sentire quelle parole e si sentì perso per un minuto.  
Poi sorrise come il sole. "Fanculo l'incantesimo. _Voglio_ renderti felice, Christopher. Voglio essere legato a te."  
"Ricordami di trovare quella strega e ringraziarla." Chris ridacchiò.  
Peter gli lanciò uno sguardo offeso.  
"D'accordo, d'accordo. Abbiamo trovarla e ucciderla se lei non ti cura". Chris accarezzò i capelli di Peter.  
Stranamente, Peter si rese conto che non sentiva un'attrazione soprannaturale verso Chris dopo quel giorno. Ebbero la fortuna di trovare la strega e lei disse loro che l'incantesimo era già spezzato.  
"Cosa? Come?" Peter la fissò.  
"Hai detto le parole magiche." La strega si strinse nelle spalle. "Hai detto che volevi rendere felice Christopher nonostante l'incantesimo. Quello lo ha spezzato e ora avete un vero legame."  
"Ho ancora voglia di ucciderla". Peter lanciò uno sguardo lamentoso verso Chris.  
"Lungi da me l'impedirti di fare qualcosa che ti rende felice, Peter." Christopher sorrise al lupo. "È una strega e fa del male alle persone. Lei farà del male ad altri innocenti."  
Gli artigli di Peter scattarono fuori e il sangue bagnò il suolo della foresta. "Mi ami ancora?"  
"Sempre". Chris annuì dolcemente. "Adori ancora essere nel mio spazio personale?"  
La smorfia di Peter era una combinazione misteriosa di felicità e ferocia."Sì."


End file.
